High pressure cold spray can be used to form coating surfaces on substrates. The coating surfaces are formed by colliding particles, often containing metals, with a stationary substrate using a high pressure cold spray apparatus. The collision between the particles and the stationary substrate is substantially inelastic, causing the particles to deform and adhere to the substrate.
High pressure cold spray may be used to form steel coatings on cast iron components by colliding steel particles with a cast iron substrate. The cast iron substrate, however, includes graphite iron flakes that tend to fracture when hit with steel particles in the high pressure cold spray process, Fractures in the graphite iron flakes can result in poor bonding between the resultant steel coating and the iron substrate.
Attempts to prevent fracturing of the graphite iron flakes include mixing copper or aluminum particles with the steel particles in the high pressure cold spray process. Because the copper and aluminum are more malleable than steel, they absorb energy from the collisions between the steel particles and the cast iron substrate, which results in adherence of the steel coating and limited fracturing of the graphite iron flakes.
The resultant coating of steel and copper or aluminum mixture, however, can be prone to corrosion when subjected to caustic solutions that are typically used to clean cast iron components. The copper and aluminum readily oxidize in caustic solution and diminish the integrity of the steel coating.
The component of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.